negi's love Problem
by fayt098
Summary: it's the sec year of negi's teaching craeer and negi is excide but what happen when every girl how likes him tells there feel's and he id stuck in the middle of a Decagon?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima. Negima is owned and created by Ken Akamatsu.

Chapter 1: Birthday

It's been a year since negi started to teach at Mahora Academy in Japan and all the students are glad to have negi as their teacher. Everything was well until when negi enter the classroom he saw asuna and Ayaka (aka: the class rep.) Was fighting as usual and the crowd of most of the students was around them.

"**_Same as ever"_ **"Settle down class." Said negi and when everybody saw him everybody ran to there seats.

And whit that the class was started "as you know I will be your teacher for another year and I hope I get your respects as last year."

The whole class cheered and settled down and negi stared the lesson.

The bell rang and the lesson ended. "Ok that's it for today class dismissed" and with that everyone ran out the door.

------------------------

Negi was outside talking to asuna and konoka. "I think today went smoothly don't you?" said negi

"Ya much better then when you first came here." Said asuna

"That's because you try to kill him the last time" konoka said in her cheery voice.

"That because he was a brat back then!"

"I'm still here you know."

Oh, sorry."

Konoka checked her watch "oh it time to go!"

"Oh, right see ya."

"Where are you girl going?" negi said confused.

"It nun of your biasness" as she started to walk away she remembered something "oh, before I go come to the cafeteria at 6:00 pm"

Negi looked confuses "why"

"Don't ask why just come." And with that said she ran off.

------------------------------

Negi went to the cafeteria at 6:00 pm like he was told _'I wonder why I had to come at this hour.' _While He was thinking and pondering about that he walks though the door.

"Surprise happy birthday and happy sec year of 3-A negi- sensei" said all the girls and he frost right there like the time Nodoka told negi she loved him (if you read vol. 4 you know what I'm talking about) but was quickly brought out of it with asuna hitting him in the head "snap out of it".

"Did you really have to hit me?"

"Yes, so now enjoy your party I'm going to talk to konoka" then she left and everybody was asking him questions.

Mana tatsumiya was watching this happen _'ever seens I figured out I love negi- sensei I've been trying to tell but I still feel guilty for even thinking of starting dating. I know I'll ask him if it all right'_

Mana walked over to negi to ask him "negi can I Speak to you in private?"

"Sure" negi said and walk outside with mana "what do you want talk about?"

"Negi there's this guy I love and I want to ask him out but there's something holding me back."

"It your old boyfriend is it"

Mana was a little shock that he knew but was not surprise "yes"

"Mana let me ask you something was your boyfriend kind?"

"Yes he was very kind"

"Was he kind harder?"

"Yes"

Then I'm sure your boyfriend would want you to move on, he would be hurt if he knew you are hurt and alone because of his death."

Mana thought about it for a while "Your right, thanks for clearing that up."

"Anytime. So how is this person that you love."

"Do you really want to know?" mana ask

"Yes I really want to know"

"Ok" Mana pushes him onto the on the beam support and smiled.

Before negi knew what was going on Mana lips connected with negi in a passionate kiss negi shrugged at first but clam down of not getting any progress of getting away.

Mana was enjoying it and without knewing it reaches down into his pant and started to touch his member.

Negi felt her hand and began to start moving again, bringing mana back to her senses and pulled her hand out of his pants and blush at what she did. "S- Sorry I don't mean to do that. I – I'll go back to the party."

Mana started to walk away but stop and look behind her "but I did meant to kiss you, I hop that answer your question" she winked and wants inside with negi standing there eyes open like before.

Well that's it I hop you like it I'll try to make it better next time and I like you guy and girls decide which one I should do should I do a rape on negi in my next chapter or don't it and have him wake in his bed and continue on from there email me to cast your vote at review.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took to long I was doing testing and at spring brake I left this at school but enough about this on with the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima. Negima is owned and created by Ken Akamatsu

Chapter 2: negi's nightmare comes true

After 30 min of standing outside, negi went back inside and still had that look on his face but was snap out of it by setsuna.

"Negi are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Ya, why do you ask?" he said in novice voice.

"Well you look worried and I know some things on your mind, you won't look me in the face" setsuna always could tell when he was hiding something from her.

"Well you see-" negi told her every thing that happen when he was outside with mana. About the question, about the kiss, and about the little accident outside.

Setsuna was shocked at what she heard. "So mana really told you and you don't know how to act, huh"

"Ya."

Setsuna loved negi too and so did konoka and when they found out about each other there was a little conference.

_**Flashback**_

Setsuna and konoka was in setsuna's room discussing about there feelings.

"So you and I love the same guy, huh?" konoka looked a little sad about this but got a feeling it was going to happen.

"Ojosama I would gladly hid my feeling to support you."

Konoka know what she is doing and she wouldn't let her do it. "No don't do that you and I are the best of friends, and this is a computation of love. We will do are best to make him love us, I'm sure our friendship can least over one boy."

Setsuna was thinking "Your right, let's do are best to make negi love us"

"Ya" and they sat down and talked the rest of the day

_**End flashback**_

Ever since then setsuna and konoka have been trying to have negi notice there feeling but not one of their strategy haven't worked.

"Setsuna are you ok?" she woke back up with a blush on her face.

"Y- Ya." She didn't make eye contact and negi didn't notice. "Anyways a lot of girls are in love with you in our class you been handling it before, right. Besides if you feel like you can't handle it you can talk to me about it." She looked at him with a smile that eased him of some of his worries.

"Thank you, it means so much that I can tell you anything." He said with a smile that caused her to turn red."

"Y-ya." She said looking away. She was about to tell him how she felt but then the headmaster interrupted.

"She right negi." they turn in surprise to see the headmaster and he want on talking. "All these girls are getting hard to handle thanks to there hormones and with you being there prime target there be after you." He paused for a moment. "That why you should marry my granddaughter, ha"

"Headmaster don't kid about that, you know it wrong for a teacher to do that to a student!!!!"

"At any rate anyway be careful, don't let your guard down no matter what" he said with a serious look on he's face before leaving.

"What do you think he meant by that." He asked setsuna.

"I don't know."

The headmaster was worried about negi because of the call he got from his son-in-law.

_**Flashback**_

Dean Konoe was stomping though some papers when the phone rang.

"Hello, grandfather."

"Oh hello my son-in-law how's everything down there?"

"Everything is well, anyways I called because I have something regent to tell you, it seems chiguse Amagasaki, the one that kidnapped konoka broke out of prison and is coming your way."

"Let me guess she's after konoka again, right?"

"No this time she's after a greater prize, the thousand master's son."

The dean looked in surprised "you mean negi Springfield, but why"

"I don't know myself but she read an ancient, forbidden scroll that maybe the solution to finding out the mystery but nun of my men can read it that is why I thought you can try. Ill faxes it to you."

The dean picked up the paper a read it. After he was finish he was scare for the safety of the young teacher. "On, no this is far worst then I imagined, thank to bring it to my attention I'll take precision to it immediately"

_**End of Flashback**_

"_Ten days has past sense then and no sigh of her I hope they catch her before she catch him."_ and with that in his mind he went back with that thought in his mind

----------------------------------------

It was eight and negi needed to get back to the dorm to prepare for his lesion plan "asuna I'm going back to the dorm."

"Ok but be careful and don't talk to stagers"

"Yes mom" he said in a silent whisper.

"What?"

"Nothing, well see you back home"

And negi left, ten min. later he was on the streets walking back to his dorm when something grabbed his mouth and took his in the ally.

"Well, well we finally meet again," said a mysterious figure

"It you, chiguse Amagasaki what are you doing here." he said naively.

"I'm he to get my revenge and to take your power." just then the high school girl's eiko and the other two (sorry can't remember the names) came from out of the shadow and grabbed him.

"Wait our you girls do here?" negi looked at them closely "ahh, they're in a trace why did you do this, and what's this about taking my power?"

"There's a way to take a power of a wizard and there life force, but don't worry I won't take it yet I want you to fare me."

"your insane" but just as he said that the girl tear off his clothes and one of the possessed girls reach down and started to jerk him off.

"for that little outburst I'm going to make it hart twice as hard" she said while going over there stripe naked along with the other girls and put the member in her mouth while eiko made him suck on her pussy while the other two made him get them a hand job on there pussy. While she was sucking on it she also bit it hard coursing him pain. She got the member out of her mouth "now make him wish he was never born." Now the girls was going into hard mode and now was smacking him when he didn't do something right.

"Now lick me" she put her pussy up to his face.

"Never" when they heard that the girls started to pull out a whip and started whipping his back. He finally gave in and started licking her. Negi didn't like this one bit but he couldn't help but moan when the girls started on turns on sucking and up and down his shift of he's dick.

Though he was in hell, the girls was in heaven. They were sucking on him while they were masterbaiting themselves and he cum and they were covered with his's cum negi was still licking chiguse but when it was time to cum they gather around him and he was cover with it. In his mouth, on his body, and everywhere else.

"Now it's time to take your virginity." said chiguse negi try to fight but they whipped him into submission and she climbed on his dick and forces it into her. She started to move and started to get negi the brutal fucking of his life.

While he was force to doggy fuck her they were whipping him after he came he past out and they still was whipping and fucking him.

---------------------------------------------------

The party was over and every body went back home. Konoka and setsuna had some thing to pick up before they have to go back. Suddenly the phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey asuna, it's me."

"Hey konoka"

"Asuna something terrible has happen!"

"Konoka calm down, now tell me what happen."

Konoka sounded like she was going to cry "it negi, his been raped."

"WHAT!!!!"

After hearing what happen from konoka asuna rushed to the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------

Asuna rushed in the hospital and worried as fuck "where's negi!?"

Konoka was the first to answer "he in the emergency room, he was whipped pretty bad and his clothes were destaryed. Oh asuna I'm worry he might die!!!!" she said grabbing on to asuna and crying

"It's ok konoka he's tougher then that." she said trying to come her down.

Asuna looked around and found that there was a lot of his students there; yue, setsuna mana, chizuru, Nodoka, kaede, chachamaru, and even Evangeline, all here to see if negi was alright.

The doctor came out "doctor, is negi alright! Is he!" asuna shuck the doctor like mad.

"Come down" he got away from her "negi is alright but there sometime that may be come as a disturbing to you all"

"Everybody gathered around "go on."

"You see negi is_-__"_

A/N: This was the first time I ever wrote a lemon scene so sorry if you hated it

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3 A boy of his fromerself**

"Negi has gynophobia" the whole girls went into shock except chizuru "what is gynophobia" "it means his afraid of girls" said asuna yelling at her. Chizuru then went into shock like the others. "But how do you know about that it can't be true it just can't be, how can he do his job." asuna said near tears. "Let me explain"

_**Flashback**_

"Doctor his coming to" negi has been unconscious for 2 hours now and he has finally woken up. The nurse was the first to notice this. "Good, ha boy, are you alright" negi didn't respond. "Ha, boy, are you alright?" he asks again. "Why isn't he responding?" the nurse said "my guess is that his in shock" the doctor said trying to explain but that was al that he could get out. "I got to go and write my report you stay here and keep him company." and with that said and done the doctor left he looked behided and looked at the nurse she was a kind girl at least from all the days working with her he know. She had the most beautiful voice you ever hared. She looked like just like Aeris heck if didn't know better he say she is Aeris but younger of course. He would have asked her out but two things was holding him back; one he's 42 and she's 14. And two he was married. Though he didn't looked like it. He had black hair and had a body build like a 24 year old (just to be clear I'm not gay just making a description.) He sighed and wants on to do his paper work.

Back wait the nurse she looked at the negi who was asleep again, with a sad face. For a boy to that kind of pain tear her apart. She sat down on the bed, put he's head onto her lap, and with her eyes closed hum a beautiful melody. Negi woke up after she was finished. Negi looked up and saw a girl smiling down at him. "Hello are you feel better?" he remand frozen from fear. The nurse notices this and was worried. "Are you ok" she leaned closer. Then negi panicked and ran to the corner, shivering. "Hay what's wrong?"

She try to get close. Negi saw her coming and had flashbacks of that night. He went to the desk and started throwing anything he can get he's hands on. The nurse ran behind a chair, hoping not to get hit by anything sharp.

The doctor was writing when he heard the commotion and rush to the room "what's going on?" wandering what's happening. "I don't know all I did was got close to him" the nurse said still behide the chair. _"Could it be?"_ thinking out laud soon the throwing stop, negi sat curled on in the corner shivering. He was saying something but the doctor couldn't make it out. He told the nurse to stay there. He walked vary slowly to the boy and goy close just enough to hear what he was saying. "Please, please don't rape me I don't want to be rape. It hurts it hurts. Please no more" he said crying with his big bulge eyes. "What's wrong with him, doctor?" the nurse said, worried about him. "He has gynophobia." the nurse was surprised. "My guess is that the shock and torture was too much for him causing him to be afraid of girls." the nurse looked at the boy tragically. "For a boy to have experience that kind of pain is unbearable." then the phone rang. The doctor picked it up to see how it was. "Hello what is it" "the boy's guardians are here." said the man on the other line. "Great, tell them I be down in a minute, bye" but before he can hang up the man said something. "Oh one more thing a woman drops off a letter. She said to give it to that boy's guardians." "Ok ill be down there to pick it up, bye." and with that he hanged up the phone. "Nurse lets get going." "but what about the boy?" she said worried about him I'll send someone to take care of him." "Ok doctor."

_**End of flashback**_

Everyone was befouled of what they just heard everything was silent till asuna broke the silent "so what about the letter?" asuna wondered "here it is" asuna grabbed from him and read how it was from. "It's from chiguse Amagasaki!" everyone gather around surprised excepted chizuru having not been there when this all happen. "Excuse me but how is chiguse Amagasaki?" "Chiguse Amagasaki is a woman how wanted power and kidnapped konoka but all of us stopped her plan, she said that she would get us back. I wonder if she did this to negi?" asuna explained. They went away from the doctor so they can see what she wanted; know it would be voice mail. They opened it and as they thought was a voice mail that popped up. "Hello fouls, how are you doing, not well I guess since you probability found out that somebody raped your beloved teacher well I'll tell you. It was me. And I'll tell you what else I enjoyed every minute of it, although he didn't he scream and cry for help was also enjoyable and I bet the two high school girls enjoyed it too. Though they probability don't remember." at this time asuna, mana, Evangeline, and kaede were plenty pissed. "Anyway this is just the tip of the iceberg I didn't still his power because I wanted to rattle you cage. Next time I come he is as good as mine, you girls can't protected him forever and when you let down you guard I will get him. So until then sleep well, ha hah hahahahahahahaha." then the message ended. Asuna wanted nothing more but to tear it up, and find and kill her for what she did to negi. But she needed to turn this into the headmaster's office. All he can say before heading back in was "she'll pay for this" and all of them agreed. The doctor went back to them "you can take negi home now, he's asleep and you shouldn't have any trouble taking him home. They all got into a big van expect asuna, how was near the open car door. "Thank you so much. Ill repay you everything negi broke." she said bowing. "Don't worry about it. It's ok. Ill be sending over my nurse to check up on him." he said well the nurse bowed. Thanks again uhh…. what are your names again. "I'm takey umota" the doctor said "I'm reika keymena."

There finally done pay close attendance to reika se will be appearing more then once.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: finally got to refixing this stoy it took forever done. Again sorry it took so long.

**Moving to a different location**

After a short car ride that seems like forever, they arrived at the dormitory. Negi was still asleep at the time but they didn't wake him up on account of what they just heard.

"Thanks for dropping us off." said Asuna carrying Negi in her arms.

"No problem, just make sure sensei gets better soon." Mana said saying their goodbyes and went to their dormitories. She set Negi on his bed. Konoka and Asuna went to bed, trying to think up ways to help him.

The next day they woke up hoping Negi would be ok but he wasn't. He was far from ok. He was in the corner of his bed cuddled up with soulless eyes.

"Negi, are you ok?" Asuna asked. Negi said nothing.

"Negi?" Asuna went on the bed to see if he was alright. But when she almost got him Negi shouted.

"STAY WAY!" Negi closed his eyes tight. "I, I'm scared of women don't rape me DON"T RAPE ME!" then Negi started to cry. Asuna came back down and backed away. She saw Negi still crying. Potbelly harder than before and clench her fist hard the blood came out a little. Konoka led her outside "let's leave Negi alone for a while. I think he needs time by himself, let go Setsuna." "Nay, you go alone, I'm going to walk around town for a while." She said sounding and acting chipper but was about ready to burst inside.

"I don't think you should let go see Setsuna."

"I'm fine"

"No you're not" Konoka said seriously

"I said I'm fine" Asuna said sounding frustrated.

"No you're not. I know you, Asuna. You going to do something crazy and get yourself hurt, you're too upset."

"AND WHY SHOULDN'T I BE? Negi, the guy I. no, the guy everyone in our class loves is in there an empty shell! Why aren't you mad, why aren't any of you mad, you all love him too right?"

She said angry and in tears.

"Maybe you all didn't love him like I do, maybe I'm the only one how does!"

Konoka put her hand on Asuna and slap her, making her fall in the process "we are all mad too Asuna! Don't you think we want to go out and find that devil monkey? but we can't!"

She put her head down just enough that her hair blocked her eyes. Then she continue

"When I think that someone can do that to Negi, no to any kid." She paused "it make me so mad!" She then looked with an angry expression on her face and eyes watery "but now's not the time to go and bash some heads in! Besides Negi wouldn't like that" what she was saying was true. Her faces went back to her gentle and happy self. "So let's go over to Setsuna's dorm. Ok?" Asuna calmed down, admitting defeat and got up, cheeks still sore. She could never win an argument with Konoka. "Ok let's go."

They arrived a Setsuna's dorm but when they were about to knock Setsuna open the door.

"Oji-sama, Asuna I was just going to come get you"

"Why were you coming for us?" Asuna asked carious.

"The headmaster called me and said to bring you two with me, it's about Negi."

"WHAT!" they both said in unison then ran to the head master's office.

**_5 minutes later_**

They arrived and Konoka's grandfathers office figuring it was news about Chiguse Amagasaki again Yue, Mana, Chizuru, Nodoka, Kaede, chachamaru, , and even Evangeline was there, with two new people Ku, Zazie there looking for blood, waiting to hear the news.

"Good everybody is here. I have something to say it. It has comes to my intension that Negi is not safe in his condition, so we decided to move Negi over to Evangeline's house."

Everyone looked at the headmaster like he was crazy.

"Are you mad? Negi is already unstable enough, there is no telling what's going to happens if you make Negi live with her!" Mana said

The headmaster laughed out loud when he heard that but stopped when he found out that Eva was glaring at him with death in her eyes if he doesn't stop. "don't worry, I want all of you to move in with her."

Everyone was shock when they heard the news that they were waiting to hear. Evangeline, on the other hand, thought back on how she got sucked into all on this.

**_Flashback_**

_Evangeline was in the headmaster office and was not in best mood after all that happen last night._

_"Alright old man tell me why I'm here, and make it fast. I'm not in the mood right now."_

_"Well after what happen last night I that it would be better if we have someone watch him from now on until Chiguse is captured."_

_"Ok so why am I here?"_

_"Well that's why I called you here. I want you to take in Negi and a some others."_

_Evangeline was shocked when she heard this and looked at him as though she was about to kill him._

_WHAT WHEN DID I AGREED TO THAT. YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD RESON OLD MAN!"_

_Konoka's grandfather put her hands up in defenses_

_"that's because you and chachamaru can't protect on your own." Evangeline clamed down a bit and the headmaster continued "to make sure that something like this never happen to Negi again, we must tack extra procoshins."_

_Eva sighed knowing that this was true "I guess but I still don't like this."_

_"Don't worry, at least this way you can be with Negi 24/7"_

_Evangeline blushed at this remark and the headmaster laughed._

**_End of Flashback_**

"But why do we have to move in." all except Evangeline and chachamaru was thinking the something as Kaede but they didn't mind it though.

"Because I can't guard him 24/7 so I need some help. Plus we can't take any risk with that crazy monkey out there" Evangeline explained

"With that said you will all move in with Evangeline ASAP. Remember this is to protect Negi, we can't have any mistake understand."

"Understand." and with that they all left getting ready to protect their love.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima. Negima is owned and created by Ken Akamatsu

Chapter 5: Mana's solution

It's been two weeks since Negi and the girls moved to Evangeline's house and right from the start there was problems. First was how they were going to fit eight girls and their teacher in her house. They decided the easiest way was to have chachamaru and her sister to build on to her house. Second was how to move Negi in with them and not be blasted away. The easiest way was to move him when he was asleep.

Although everything was set, the thing that was supposed to make this easier made it harder. For a week Negi wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep, and when he did he woke up screaming at that night event and the worst part was that they could do anything to make him feel better and it tear them up inside. Some who you thought would never cry did.

Finally Mana thought that it was time to help Negi and to take action.

"Negi?"

Mana looked around the room and found them in the corner lifeless.

"Negi." She went closer

"STAY BACK!" Negi said to make Mana stop.

"Negi I'm coming closer."

"NO STAY AWAY!" Mana felt a blast of air but didn't falter.

Mana keep coming closer "I SAID STAY AWAY!" Negi blow a strong enough wind to make her step back a few, but she didn't give up. As the wind keep getting stronger she got closer until she was able to grab on him.

"Shhhh it's ok, it's ok." The wind died down a little. "I understand that you feel scared. I understand, but you can be scared all your life, there are people who won't ever hart you like Ku or Zazie or, or-"that when the wind died. "- or me. I told you before but I love you. And I won't let her or anybody hurt you, I swear that I will never betray you so please let me in." she said with a tear in her eye.

Negi could tell she was telling the truth. All that tears that he was holding back suddenly flowed out as he turned around and she held him.

As the crying died down, Mana when in with a kiss. This of course caught him in a Surprise but it felt warm and embracing. As this was going on, Mana slowly reach down and grabbed him. He got a little scared but when he looked in her eyes

"it alright, I promise that I won't hurt you ." as she said that all he fears went away. They went back to kissing as they undressed each other.

Now they were totally naked and were on Negi's bed. Negi stopped the kiss and started sucking on her left breast while playing with her "aww Negi, it feels so good, please keep going." Mana was feeling like she was in heaven. Negi took this as a sign that he was doing great, so he keep on going. Mana then made him stop.

"Now it's my turn." She said and she put his 1 foot cock in her mouth. As she blobbed her head, he was feeling great. It was a different then that time of he's nightmare. It started to better as she went faster and faster. She enjoyed the taste of he's sperm and Negi started on Mana. As they 69 it, Negi and Mana came right on the spot. As Mana was coming off of she high, Negi got ready to put it in. but before he could Mana spoke.

"Please, go slow. It's my first time." Hearing her please he went in slow breaking her hymen.

"Mana, are you alright, your bleeding." Negi said about to pull out but was stopped

"It's ok Negi, this is what happens to all the girls of their first time, just go slow until I say so." As he did as she asked it started to fill better. They both felt like they were in heaven as Negi went faster it got better.

"I'm sorry Mana it feels too good I can stop."

"It's ok Negi, do it harder" you didn't have to tell him twice as he went as hard has he can with the power of the wind making her feel unbelievable pleaser. As both of them was at the edge they can feel the other was close also.

"Mana I'm going to cum. "

"Me to Negi, cum inside me" as they both came at the same time Negi let all of his seed in Mana. As they came down from their mind shattering orgasm, Mana looked at the sleeping Negi and know that no matter what come their way Mana will protect Negi even if it cast her life. As that last thought came to her mind she too drifted into sleep

A/N: Again I'm really sorry for not updating its been a really busy year ill try to update this again in a month or 2 thank for your patients.


End file.
